


Say it All

by Yotsubadancesintherain5



Series: Fairytale/Supernatural [31]
Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Ancient Greek Religion & Lore Fusion, F/F, Fluff, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:22:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27726110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yotsubadancesintherain5/pseuds/Yotsubadancesintherain5
Summary: Before winter arrives Madoka takes a moment to stare out at the stars.
Relationships: Akemi Homura/Kaname Madoka
Series: Fairytale/Supernatural [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/768273
Comments: 6
Kudos: 18





	Say it All

**Author's Note:**

> A far-off into the future sequel to [this](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26291659/chapters/64011742) fic.

Madoka had already said her good-byes to her mother and made the usual promise to visit with Homura when spring arrived.

The eve of winter was upon the world and Madoka was looking at the night sky. She was searching for a specific constellation and she reflected on mortals as she searched.

Thousands of years went by in the blink of an eye for Madoka. She would be amused at the ever changing clothing of humans. They were quite different from the humans she knew back when she was created with love and life but she loved them all the same.

Her heart was warm when she found the constellation. Homura had done well with that arrangement, a tribute to the heroine and teacher known as Mami.

It depicted a protective figure, like it was a human that held two humans close, and the clasped hands at the end of the embrace were a pointer for wherever non-starry humans needed to go.

Madoka liked to believe that the two starry humans in the constellation’s embrace were Kyoko and Sayaka. Madoka had enough power in her to make this true and so it was her belief. She had done this after all three of them finally, peacefully, came to the Elysium Fields. She would see them in person again quite soon.

For a moment Madoka daydreamed that all of their good deeds were scattered across the constellations, an endless story within the stars.

Perhaps it was this sort of whimsical daydreaming that led Madoka to look out at the night sky. It would be a while before she saw it again, though that time would pass by in the blink of an eye for her so it was for the sentimentality.

She fancied that the night sky was not quite so different from the earth of the underworld, gems scattered across the ceiling to never be found by mortal, living hands. The stars and gems glimmered and awed and though mortals did not wish upon the gems in the underworld Madoka held both aspects of her homes to her heart.

She wondered if a mirror of the constellation that honored the three heroines could be set in gems in the underworld. She would have to ask Homura.

As if she had summoned her wife Homura emerged from the Earth. She looked rather well-rested. Madoka ran to kiss her and when they drew apart Madoka had tucked a white chrysanthemum behind Homura’s ear.

Homura in turn had Madoka turned around and settled to the ground. With the bursts of life that the Earth wouldn’t see for six months Madoka let dahlias grow under her hands.

Homura asked her, “How would you like your hair?”

“Ah, you choose.”

Homura saw fit to give Madoka a style that befit her. With some difficulty but an earned success Homura coaxed Madoka’s hair into a crown braid, weaving in the dahlias as she worked.

When it was done Homura pressed a kiss to the back of Madoka’s head. She helped Madoka up.

But it wouldn’t be time to leave just yet. Madoka squeezed her hand and reached for the other.

Homura knew what this meant so she drew herself closer. One hand was resting on the space in-between Madoka’s shoulder blades and her other hand was in Madoka’s own.

They danced together under the moon, among the waning brisk of fall that would turn to the heavy coldness of winter. They danced above the grass and flora that would be buried under snow, growth and warmth that would sleep until spring was ushered in.

They danced under a map of stars, their connections and stories realized by human voices and hands, they danced under a constellation that always pointed the way to the right path.

When the dance ended Madoka thought that the constellation was hung over Homura. When the dance ended they left for the underworld hand in hand, as the snow began to fall.

**Author's Note:**

> A while back it finally got cold where I live, I thought of this AU and the fic idea popped into my head.
> 
> A white chrysanthemum specifically symbolizes loyalty and devoted love. In general, chrysanthemums are believed to represented happiness, love, longevity and joy. Dahlia flowers symbolize elegance, inner strength, change, creativity and dignity.


End file.
